A Different Past
by sardij19
Summary: The Neverland Crew have finally arrived back in Storybrooke. People are starting to adjust to their lives there. Suddenly a mysterious woman arrives from The Enchanted Forest, who is looking for Regina. Why is this strange woman looking for Regina, and what are her connections with her? Main character is Regina, but the story starts off with Emma and Henry.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story, just an idea I've had in my head for a while. Hope you like it!**

**Would love some reviews!**

**XO**

* * *

It was a quite ordinary day in Storybrook. People had finally started to adjust to their normal lives again. Emma was about to meet Henry for lunch at Granny's after her morning shift. She was driving her squad car slowly down the street. She was about to park the car at the corner of the café, when she spotted someone she'd never seen before. Emma thought about stopping and check the stranger out, but decided to wait; many people lived in Storybrook. She stepped out of the car and walked into Granny's, as she opened the door, she was greeted by a hugging Henry.

"Hey Emma!" he exclaimed happily, and let go of her.

"Hey kid." She said with a small smile.

Henry had already turned around and headed towards one of the empty booths. Emma followed him and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked.

It took a while before Emma answered, her mind was elsewhere, "Uhm, what?" she asked.

Henry repeated his question.

"It's just, I saw a woman here, I haven't seen her before." Emma finally answered.

"Many people live here, Emma." Henry replied.

Emma raised an eyebrow towards her son, "Yeah, I know, but there was something different about that woman. She was dressed differently, like, way, way, old school."

Henry laughed a little, "Let's find out who she is!" He said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, kid." Emma said.

"Come on, she can't be dangerous, and if she is, you'll be there to protect me!" Henry tried to persuade her.

Emma thought about it for a while, "Ok, but we have to be careful." She said.

Henry immediately got up from his spot, "Let go!"

Emma followed him, when she heard Red, "You're not gonna' order?" she said with a surprised look on her face.

"We'll come back later, promise." Emma said with a smile.

Henry was already standing outside, waiting for her, "Where did you last see her?" Henry asked as Emma stood next to him.

"Over there." she said and pointed towards the squad car.

Henry started walking towards the car, when Emma stopped him, "There she is!" she whispered.

Henry followed Emma's gaze, and his eyes stopped at a woman's figure standing not far from them. It was strange, he thought, the woman was dark haired, with some strands of grey and wore a light brown dress. It looked like she just arrived from the enchanted forest. As Emma and Henry walked closer, they saw she looked like someone they knew, they exchanges glances.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" Emma shouted towards the woman.

The woman turned around smiled, "This is Storybrook, right?" she said, her voice low.

"Yes, what are you looking for?" Emma answered hesitantly.

The woman looked attentive, kind, warm, "Not what honey, but who. I'm looking for a woman named Regina."

"What do you want with her!?" Henry said angrily.

The woman slowly exhaled, tears forming in her eyes, "I am her birth mother."

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 - I Finally Found You

**I felt so inspired, so I decided to post another chapter right away! Hope you like it! **

**XO**

* * *

Regina woke up late this morning; it was her day off. She moved to sit up in bed, and turned around and let her toes touch the carpet. It was a winter morning, and as Regina gazed out of the bedroom window and noticed frost on the ground. She got up and pulled on her robe. Her house seemed so empty when Henry wasn't around. He had stayed at Emma's lately, she had only seen him a handful of times since they arrived back from Neverland. Henry loved her, she knew, but he just wanted to stay with _them, _the Charmings.

The first thing she did was to get the fire started; it was indeed very cold. She got back to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. After she'd finished breakfast, she glanced at the clock; 11.15, time to get dressed. She strolled up the stairs and got into the shower. She stood there, the hot water touching her skin, the damp around her; she could stay in there forever. After washing her hair, she found herself sitting on the shower floor, knees wrapped close to her chest. She felt sad, even heartbroken, missing Henry so much. She couldn't tell if it were tears or water from the shower that ran down her cheeks. After another minute of self-pity, she snapped herself out of it, _enough of this! _She thought to herself.

Regina had gotten dressed and was back in the kitchen; now sipping a cup of black coffee. She really hated her days off, she had nothing to do when Henry wasn't around. When she was at work, she could fill her mind with work – related stuff, keeping herself busy, but now, sitting at home, _nothing. _Regina walked into her study, sat down at the couch in front of the fireplace.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _Who could that be? _Regina thought to herself. She reluctantly up from the couch, not daring to hope it was Henry. She got to the door and opened it. She was shocked, there was a woman there, she'd never seen her before, "Who the hell are you?" Regina asked with an irritating tone to her voice.

The dark haired woman smiled softy, she didn't respond. Tears were running down her cheeks, still a smile on her face. "It's really you…" she whispered.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Regina said, she started to get annoyed by the strange woman.

The woman wiped her tears away and took a deep breath, "My name is Rhea, and I am your birth mother. You have no idea how long I've been looking for you." She said, still talking slowly, almost whispering.

* * *

Regina didn't know how to react, but quickly answered, "No, Cora is my mother."

Rhea nodded softly and walked pass Regina, and into her house. Regina who was still in shock, didn't manage to stop her.

"Yes, Cora raised you, but you are _mine._" Rhea said and turned around to look at Regina. Rhea continued into the house, looking around and sat down at the kitchen table.

"No, no, that cannot be!" Regina almost exclaimed, as she found herself standing at the opposite side of the table, where Rhea was sitting.

Rhea got up from her seat and walked to stand next to her long lost child, and put a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"_Don't _touch me!" Regina said loudly and quickly pulled back.

"I know this must be difficult to believe, so I am going to _show _you." Rhea said and folded her hands.

Regina gave her a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

"Here, take my hand, and I'll show you my memories." Rhea said and lifted one of her hands, gesturing for Regina to take it.

Regina was hesitant, _was this a trap? _She thought, but then she looked up at the woman before her, who looked back at her with pleading eyes. Regina sighed and took her hand. Immediately she gasped, her eyes shut close. It was like she was dreaming, she looked around, she recognized this place; it was the enchanted forest. Ahead she could see a small house; it looked cozy. She walked closer and peeked through the window, and was shocked to see a replica of herself; the woman was standing with her back towards Regina. When the woman turned around, Regina gasped, the woman was pregnant. Regina realized then it was not herself she was looking at, but Rhea.

Regina blinked once, and suddenly she was inside the house, standing in the corner of a bedroom. In the bed, was Rhea, giving birth to her, to Regina. There was a man at her side, holding her with both of his arms. Rhea was screaming loudly, and suddenly it all went quite. Cries of a newborn filled the room. "It's a girl!" The maid said and handed Rhea her baby. Both Rhea and the man beside her were crying.

Rhea was holding her child close to her, "Welcome to the world Regina." She whispered, she started to softly rock the baby, and humming a tune. As Regina was watching, she felt a tear run down her own cheek.

Again, there was a jump in time, but this time, only minutes. There was chaos in the room, Rhea still in bed, clutching her child, and the strange man in front of them with a sword in his hand. Two black dressed men came and took a hold of the man protecting his new family. Another man came and ripped the child from Rhea's arms. She screamed. She cried hysterically. But she couldn't fight.

Regina opened her eyes, and was back in the kitchen, with Rhea next to her, who slowly let go of her hand. Regina stayed quiet for a few moments, before managing to say something, "Why..?" she whispered.

Rhea understood what she meant. "Cora was pregnant, but her child was stillborn. She couldn't bear for the king to find out that she failed him, so she ordered for the guards to find a girl that looked similar to hers." Rhea said. She was hesitant, but softly put a hand on Regina's cheek, this time Regina allowed it. "After all these years I finally found you."

* * *

**So, what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3 - Answers

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter! I wrote it quite quickly, so any mistakes, I'm sorry!**

**And there was a question about Rhea, so **mysterio-lady,** I hope you get the answer in this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, would looove more! :)**

**XO**

* * *

It was the third time today that Regina was speechless. She snapped her attention back at Rhea, "Leave, now." She said through gritted teeth.

Rhea looked Regina in the eyes and nodded, slowly she walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

_This is too much, _Regina thought to herself. She had so many questions in her mind, was this woman really her mother? As much as Regina wanted to believe, she just couldn't; she couldn't risk to get hurt if it was all a sham. The walls she had built could come crumbling down without notice. That was not an option.

She got up from her chair and started pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She kicked off her stillettoes. Had she really seen Rhea's memories? Was it possible to show someone your memories through magic? She had so many questions, no answers. Then, a thought hit her; her mother's spell book, Cora's spell book.

Barefoot, Regina walked quickly into her study, and got the key to the cabinet where the book was. She fumbled to open the lock. She threw the doors open and grabbed the book. _Sharing memories through magic, _she searched. Quickly she scanned the pages, _nothing. _Regina could not understand, it had to be here! Again, she read the pages, again, nothing. Angrily, she shut the book closed, and almost tossed it back onto the shelf.

Regina got back to the kitchen, and started to pace back and forth again. How was she supposed to find answers now? She kept thinking, thinking hard. _Gold! He must know_, she thought. She grabbed her boots and put them on. She threw her jacket on, grabbed her car keys, and headed towards her Mercedes.

***  
Regina drove fast through Storybrook, and parked right in front of Gold's shop. She threw the door open and walked right in. As always, Mr. Gold came walking from the back, and stopped behind the counter, "Ah, Madam Mayor, what can I help you with today?" he said with a small grin.

Regina felt irritated already, "Is it possible to show someone your memories through magic?" she asked.

Gold didn't respond immediately, "Yes, but not many people know how to do that dearie."

Regina crossed her arms, "I do not want to play games, Rumple, so just tell me, what does that mean?"

Gold chuckled, "Feisty today, aren't we?" he paused, before continuing; "Only people who possess very powerful magic can do that. Now tell me, have you met your mother?"

Regina's eyes widened, but she quickly hid her expression, "You _knew_!?" she yelled.

"Oh, dearie, Cora could never hide anything from me. Rhea is indeed your birth mother." Gold said and laughed.

Sick of Gold, and his way of playing with her, Regina turned her heel and walked out of the shop, and got into her car. She drove back to her mansion, her mind spinning. Rhea was her birth mother. New questions reached her mind, why had her birth parents never rescued her? Had Rhea really been looking for her? Regina had to find her. As if Rhea knew Regina was looking for her, Regina spotted her birth mother standing in her garden, in front of her apple tree as she pulled over.

Rhea gracefully turned around and smiled.

"It's true." Regina simply said.

Rhea nodded and took Regina's hand, "I would never lie." She said. Before Regina could say anything, Rhea continued, "You have many questions, let's go inside." Rhea turned around and walked towards the front door, Regina followed her.

***  
They were back in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a cup of hot tea that Rhea had made. She sat back down and started talking, "I tried to come and get you many times. But I wasn't able to." She paused, and a tear slid down her cheek, "Cora had a barrier around you at all time, I could not come near you, neither your father. It was a form of torture; I could see everything that happened to you, but I couldn't touch you, or take you away." She stopped.

Regina let the small information sink in for a minute, before asking, "You have to most powerful magic there is, why didn't you break the barrier?"

Rhea nodded, "Indeed I have, but back then, I wasn't that strong. This barrier Cora had created was very powerful, and she used dark magic. I have only used my magic for good."

Slowly, Regina started to truly believe. She felt sorry for this woman whom had her child ripped away from her. And she couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if she was raised by this woman. She looked over at Rhea, and noticed she had tears in her eyes, at the same time, she was smiling.

"May I?" Rhea asked and opened her arms for a hug.

Regina nodded and let Rhea hug her, at first, she felt tense, but as the moments passed, she felt herself relaxing. Rhea took her hand, and rested it on top of Regina's head and pulled her close to her chest. Regina closed her eyes, her eyes shut open when she heard something familiar; Rhea's heartbeat. Regina felt safe, it sounded stupid, but she knew, she felt her mother's love.


	4. Chapter 4 - Family?

**Well, here's a new chapter, it's kind of short, but hope you like it! I would've posted earlier, but I've been away.. **

**Did you know that Rhea is greek and means "mother of god", seems fitting, or no?**

**XO**

* * *

Some time had passed since _the hug, _and Rhea was walking around in Regina's living room, looking at pictures of Henry. "So, I'm a grandmother?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Regina nodded, "Yes, I adopted him as a baby." Her heart sank a little of the thought of him.

Rhea only nodded and moved to join Regina, who had now moved to sit on the couch. "There are some things that I have to tell you about." She said calmly and put a hand on top of Regina's, who merely nodded.

Rhea continued, "Remember that I have talked about your father?" she continued before waiting for Regina to respond, "He is coming here, along with your siblings."

As much as Regina fought it, her jaw dropped, "I… I… Have siblings?" she managed to say.

Rhea nodded and smiled again, "Yes, you have three sisters and a brother. Your oldest sisters are twins; Hope and Grace, born two years after you were taken from us." She said. Regina could see it was difficult for her to talk about, as Rhea fought the tears. "Your brother; Benjamin, was born three years later." She paused, "And your youngest sister, Rose, or Rosie, as we call her, was quite the surprise," Rhea laughed, "She is seven years old."

Regina let it all sink in, _three sisters and a brother? _She thought to herself. "And my father?" she asked.

"His name is Samuel, oh; he's going to be so happy to see you. He _never _stopped trying to get you back you know." Rhea said.

Regina didn't respond, she only sat there, staring into nothing, still shocked about everything she had just been told. They were all coming to Storybrook. Regina didn't even notice Rhea getting up from the couch, nor did she notice her coming back; until she looked up at her. Rhea had changed her clothes, fixed her hair.

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some clothes from you." Rhea said and chuckled. She wore one of Regina's black pants and a dark red silk shirt.

Regina shook her head and rose from her seat, still looking at Rhea, "You look so much like me." She stated.

Rhea chuckled again, "Rather, you look much like me honey."

There were a few moments of silence, until Regina cleared her throat, "Well, I think I'm off to bed. You are welcome to use the guestroom, the room next to mine."

Rhea nodded, "Of course honey. And I think I might just do that."

***  
Regina had been lying in bed for a while, but she just couldn't sleep. She thought of Rhea, and her way of calling her _honey _a lot. She wasn't used to that much affection, but she admitted to herself that she kind of liked it. She also felt curious about her sisters and brother, _were they similar to her?_ She wondered. And of course Samuel, her father, how was he?

There was a soft knock on the door, and Rhea's head peeked behind the door, "May I come in?" she asked.

Regina hesitated, "Uh, alright."

Rhea came walking inside, wearing one of Regina's pajamas, "You can't sleep." She stated, not asking.

Regina nodded, "How did you know?"

Rhea walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed, next to Regina, "A mother knows." She said and smiled softly, before continuing, "You're restless, worried, and in pain. I can feel that." She chuckled when she saw Regina's puzzled face, "It's difficult to explain, but I feel… sort of off balance, I feel like that towards any of my children. But I've felt it much towards you, not only because you've felt much pain, but I think my bond to you is special." She finished.

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes, _really? Feel what I feel,_ she thought.

"Well, enough talk, lie down." Rhea said.

Regina raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told.

Rhea took her hand started stroking Regina over the head, over her hair. Regina tried to get up, "I am _not_ a child!" she said. Rhea didn't respond, but took her hand and gently placing it on her shoulder, and carefully pushing her back down. When she was lying down again, Rhea moved her hand back to Regina's head, and began humming a tune.

"A lullaby, _really?" _Regina said.

Rhea smiled, "This is the lullaby I sang for you when you were born, your brother and sisters have their own. It helps them sleep, even now they're all grown up." Regina scoffed and was about to talk, but was cut off, "Now, _try and sleep." _Rhea said and continued humming.

As much as Regina disliked the whole situation, she couldn't help but feel safe. Soon she felt her eyes getting heavier. After mere seconds, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Sooo, any thoughts?**

_Btw, if you want to listen to the lullaby I picured, it's from the soundtrack of Man of Steel, the track is called "Goodbye my son"._


	5. Chapter 5 - Sudden Anger

**First of all, I would like to say thank you for sharing thoughts about this fic, especially the most recent one. I totally agree, it's a little OC of Regina to accept all the love from Rhea, but I couldn't help myself, hahaha! I'm planning on having "ups and downs", so we'll see...**

**This chapter too isn't all that long, but I'll try and keep them coming!**

**If there are any things that you wish to see in this fic, please PM me or review, would make my day! :)**  
**XO**

* * *

Regina's eyes shot open as she woke up. She glanced towards the clock, 9am. The recent events came flashing back, and for a second she thought it was all a dream, but then she heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Regina rose from bed, took the robe, and headed down the stairs. She spotted Rhea in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, "Good morning, honey." She said casually.

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but exhaled instead, turned her heal, and walked to her study and shut the door behind her. It was all overwhelming, Rhea was getting too comfortable in her house, in a role of her new mother. Regina scoffed to herself, Cora was her mother! She was raised as a queen, to be powerful, as she was! Regina felt her sudden anger boil inside. She couldn't believe she'd let Rhea sing her to sleep last night, pathetic! Regina turned around, and Rhea was standing before her.

"I'll leave in a little while, I know that I have pushed to hard. But before I go, would you just listen?" Rhea said.

"I am not interested, do you understand? I would like you to leave immediately. " Regina replied loudly, and crossed her arms, looking at the ground.

Rhea didn't move, "It's about your parents, about Cora and Henry."

Regina shifted her gaze and shot her birth mother a surprising look. She took a deep breath, as to calm herself, and gestured for Rhea to continue.

"Your father, Henry, did not know that you weren't his, Cora never told him, as was her intention. I know, that he loved you with all his heart, and I am so happy that he raised you." She paused, but continued almost right away, "And Cora... Well, she loved you in her own way, and -" Rhea was cut off.

"My mother loved me!" Regina almost yelled, she had to fight the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

Rhea understood that she was no longer wanted, and turned around and headed towards the door, but stopped before she went, "But know this Regina, I too, love you _very_ much." With that, Rhea was gone.

Regina didn't turn around to see her leave, just listened for the door to shut close. When it did, she grabbed the nearest object, and threw it at the wall before her. It left an ugly mark, but she didn't care. Instead, she fell to her knees, and let the tears out, her body was shivering from the heavy sobs that left her. She was so angry, she cried. She didn't ask for this! She wanted nothing of it! She didn't know what to do. She got up, and felt the urge to scream from the top of her lungs, but didn't. No one, she repeated to herself, _no one_, could see her like this.

* * *

Rhea was walking down the street, almost at the centre of Storybrook. She knew her way around, she'd been there before, not in person, but by watching Regina. Rhea walked for a little while longer, and found herself at Snow White's door step. She softly knocked on the door, and it was opened, not by Snow, but by Emma.

"Hi, come in." Emma said with a smile.

"Nice to see you again. Thank you." Rhea said, and continued, "You're not concerned about me, afraid of hurting you, since I'm Regina's mother?" She asked.

Emma chuckled, "You would think so, taking everything we've been through in consideration. But, no, I'm not afraid, there's something about you that makes me... Well, not worried." She said and smiled again.

Rhea smiled, "I am glad you feel that way." She walked inside the their home, it had a comfortable warmth. Emma gestured for Rhea to sit down at the couch in the living room, and so she did.

"I take that Regina asked you to leave?" Emma asked and sat down at the opposite side of Rhea.

"However did you know?" Rhea answered with a small chuckle.

"Oh, only a wild guess." Emma said sarcastically and laughed. With that, the front door opened, and Snow came walking in.

"We have company?" She asked with a small smile.

Emma rose from her seat, "Yeah, this is Rhea, Regina's birth mother."

* * *

Hours had passed since Regina's sudden outburst, and she was now calming herself with a cup of peppermint tea. She held the mug in both her hands, finding the warmth soothing. There was a knock on the door, didn't Rhea understand that she wanted to be left alone? As the anger game flushing back, she opened the door, but to her surprise, it was Henry.

"Henry!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him. The her relief, he didn't reject her, he hugged her back. She felt the anger disappear, and it was replaced by a warm feeling, love.

"Hey mom." He said, smiled and walked in the mansion.

Regina had been hoping to see him these last few days, thought of him constantly. Now, she'd been thinking of everything but him, and suddenly, he showed up at her door step. "I'm so happy to see you sweetheart." She said and walked behind him to the kitchen.

"I've met Rhea." He said enthusiastically.

Regina's eyes widened, "What? When?"

"Relax mom, I met her the day she arrived. She seems nice." He said casually.

Crossing her arms, Regina moved a step closer to Henry, "She does Henry, but I'm not sure I want to see her anymore."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Why not? Cora is gone, you need someone besides me. And Rhea has a heart, she genuinely loves you." It seemed that Henry just realized what he'd said, and quickly continued, "Not that Cora didn't love you, but, you know..." He stopped.

Regina smiled of Henry's words, "That's very sweet of you, but it's more complicated than that."

"What's complicated? She's here now, ready to be here for you. You should just give in." Henry replied, not understanding what the complicated part was.

Regina couldn't help but be proud of the wise young man standing in front of her; her son, she'd raised him to become like this. She approached him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "I can't argue with all your reasoning, but I'm not sure I'm ready for all this. There is more to it, Henry." She said with a smile.

Henry took Regina's other hand, "But mom, I just want you to be happy."

Regina's heart swelled at his statement, "Thank you sweetie. It's just all very frightening, with Rhea, but also with my birth father and siblings coming here, it's -" she was cut off by a surprised Henry.

"What? Your father, siblings, coming here?" Henry's mouth was half open of shock.

"Yes, Henry, my birth father is coming, along with my three sisters and brother." She said.

With the biggest smile plastered to his face, he seemed even more enthusiastic, "All the better reason to get involved!" Henry exclaimed.

Snow waved Emma to the kitchen, who rolled her eyes.

"Regina's mother? Isn't that Cora?" Snow asked.

Emma sighed, "Why don't you ask Rhea. She's good, I promise."

The two of them went back to the livingroom, and joined Rhea, who understood that she should explaind the situation, and so she did. She told the story she'd told Regina just yesterday, she told them everything, about the day she was born and taken, about Cora's barrier, and about her husband and other children.

Both Snow and Emma were shocked, no words were expressed. Rhea stayed silent too, to let them prossess everything. Snow took Rhea's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry Rhea, I know exactly how you feel." It was true, she regocnized the situation all to well.

Emma was the one to speak now, "So, your husband and kids, where are they?"

"They're coming here, I'm hoping they'll be here at the end if the day." Rhea replied.

Snow raised an eyebrow, "They're coming?"

Rhea nodded, "I wanted to come alone at first, to see Regina. My husband, Samuel, wanted to come too, but i don't think he would've given her the space she needs, all he wants is to be with her. It would've been to much for her, she could barley handle me. But hopefully she'll come around." A single tear ran down her cheek, and Snow gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Snow, Emma, I've seen everything she has done to you, and I know I can't apologize for her actions, but I know in my heart, she sometimes wishes she can take it all back. In her moments of clearness she's truly sorry, I know that." Rhea said with a smile.

"I believe that too, sometimes I can see her, the young woman that saved me from that horse a long time ago." Snow said.

* * *

**Want to share your thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6 - The Letter

**Hi everyone! Now I'm posting a new chapter, I hope you like it!**

**One of you asked if you could see Rhea's view of Regina, hope I understood you right, so you'll see...**

**Again, if there's anyhing you'll like to see in this story, please tell me! :)**

**XO**

* * *

Henry was still at Regina's, now sitting comfortably in the couch, "Mom, is it ok if I stay here tonight? I want to sleep in my room." He said and smiled.

Regina walked over and sat down on the couch next to him, and gently cupped his cheek with her hand, "Henry, this is your home, you don't have to ask sweetheart." She said with a smile.

"I know, but since you were all mad about Rhea, I figured I'd ask first." Henry said while looking down.

With a small chuckle, Regina said, "Don't worry about it; now you're here, I could never be angry." With that, Henry hugged her tight; he rested his head on her shoulder. All Regina wanted was to hold him, and so she did for a couple of minutes, stroking his hair. Finally, they pulled apart, and Henry hopped up from the couch, "I'm going to check on the bird house, I'll be right back." Regina merely nodded, happy that he was around the house again, with _her. _

Regina rose from the couch, and glanced at the clock, 1pm; maybe Henry was getting hungry, so she decided to prepare lunch. She was almost done with making sandwiches, and Henry came walking in, "I brought the mail." He said and gave it to Regina, who looked up at him, "Nothing for me, I've already checked."

Regina gave a nod and quickly browsed through the mail, she stopped when she saw the cream-colored envelope, noted only _Regina. _Curios to what it was, she opened it; it was a handwritten letter, she jumped to the end, where it said; _Love, your mom, Rhea. _Regina immediately threw the letter on the kitchen counter. Henry, who witnessed it all, raised an eyebrow to his mother. Regina registered it, "It's a letter from Rhea." She said with a sigh.

Henry's eyes widened, "Well, what does it say? Read it!"

Regina groaned, and started reading, but quickly noticed Henry still standing there, watching her curiously. She looked up at him with a serious look.

"I'll just go to my room for a few minutes." he said and turned his heel, and started to walk up the stairs. Regina turned her attention back to the letter.

_My dearest Regina,_

_I know that I may have pushed too hard, but I was so overwhelmed with my feelings for seeing you again after all these years, seeing what a wonderful woman you have become, my long lost daughter. Many may say that I have to be crazy to say that, but you are truly wonderful. You have done things that you cannot take back, lives have been taken by your hand. But all that belongs to the past, and as I often say; a broken heart can make you do unspeakable things. _

_I know today, that you have grown, you have become a mother too, so you could understand why I fight so hard to become a part of your life. Enjoy the present, is what many say, well, Regina, treasure every moment with Henry, because before you know it, he will be all grown up. You should not try to forget your past, your time as the queen. Let it be a part of you, a reminder of what you do not want to become again. Don't give in to the darkness, as much as it may seem tempting at the time, there is always another way. In those weak moments, think of your son, know that you are loved, also by your father Henry and Cora. Know that you are loved by me, your father Samuel, and your brother and sisters. Love is strength. _

_I am very proud of you for fighting the urge to give in to the darkness, for Henry's sake. I am proud of you for setting the lives of everyone in Storybrook before your own. I am proud of you for trying so hard to redeem yourself. I am proud of the woman you have become. _

_It may seem that I know much about you, and I do, but all I have learned, is of watching you through the barrier. I cannot count the times I wish I could take your pain away, to take your place, to rescue you. You have suffered too much, felt too much heartache. I tried to come for you countless times, tried to break the barrier that kept me from you. I failed, I have failed my child, I have failed you. But, know, that I, we, never stopped trying. _

_I can never say it enough, I love you, my daughter, with all my heart, I always have, and always will. __Never__ forget that. _

_Love,_

_your mom, Rhea._

_p.s. I will stay in Storybrook for a while, if you ever would want to talk to me. _

Regina felt the piece of paper shaking in her hands, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't quite understand why she reacted that way. She didn't _want _to react this way. When she heard footsteps coming from above, she quickly wiped the tears away, and straightened up in the chair she had been sitting in. Within few moments, Henry was with her in the kitchen.

* * *

It was starting to get quite late at Snow and David's place, Rhea was still there, sitting in the couch. Snow put a cup of cocoa with cinnamon on the table, "Here, you'll like this." She said with a smile and sat down with her own cup, next to Emma.

"Oh, thank you honey. It smells wonderful." Rhea replied.

Moments of silence passed, but Emma broke it, "It's kind of crazy, how much Regina looks like you."

Rhea chuckled, "Yes, her resemblance to me is quite remarkable. My other daughters don't look _that_ much like me."

"You mentioned earlier that your family is coming here?" Snow casually asked.

Rhea nodded, "Yes, this will glow when they arrive." She said and took a hold of the necklace she had around her neck. It was shaped as a circle, you could see the tree form on it.

Snow raised an eyebrow, she had seen that before, then it hit her; "Regina has one just like it."

"Yes, she does, all of my children have one, my husband too." Rhea answered.

Silence again, but this time it broke from Emma's cellphone. She took out of her pocket; she'd gotten a message from Regina; _Henry's staying home tonight. – Regina. _Emma quickly replied an "ok", and put the phone back in her pocket. She then glanced over at Rhea, who was sipping her cocoa.

Suddenly Rhea put her mug down and clutched her necklace, it was glowing strongly, "They're here." She said and got up and headed towards the door.

Emma and Snow quickly went after her, "Is it ok if we come with?" Emma asked.

Rhea nodded and put on her jacket, but before she could open the door, David walked in, he froze, staring at Rhea, "What...?" he mumbled. Rhea just walked passed him, followed by Emma and Snow, and a confused David. He gave his wife a questioning look, "I'll explain on the way." Snow said.

* * *

Emma looked around; they were at the well where she and Mary Margaret came back from the Enchanted Forest. Not even a minute passed and a strong golden light appeared from the well, then, five people were standing in front of them.

"Samuel!" Rhea exclaimed and threw her arms around her husband. He lifted her off her feet and gave her a spin.

"Rhea." She said with a dark, low voice, and kissed her. No moment sooner, a small girl ran towards Rhea, "Mommy!" she almost yelled and jumped into her mothers arms.

"Hello Rosie." Rhea said and kissed her daughters forehead. She put the seven-year old on the ground. She then turned around to face the three others, "Hi kids." She said with a smile. All three of them, grown kids, hugged their mother.

* * *

_**So, what did you think?**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Reunion at Last

**Soo, here's a new chapter! I really hope you like it! **

**Thank you for your reviews, follows and favs! If you have any thoughts or ideas, they are dearly welcomed!**

**XO**

* * *

"This are my children, Rose, Hope, Grace and Benjamin. And my husband Samuel." Rhea introduced her family to Emma and her parents, who all nodded and smiled.

"Mommy, it's Rosie." The little girl said.

Snow looked down at her, "Nice to meet you Rosie." She said and smiled. Rosie didn't respond, only hid behind her mother.

Rhea turned around to face her family again, and waved her hand. A golden – white smoke appeared, and within seconds, the whole family was dressed with clothes from this world.

Samuel approached his wife again, "Regina?" he asked.

Rhea sighed, "She's… I don't think that we should go to her; rather wait for her to see us."

With a look of disappointment, Samuel nodded. All he wanted was to see his daughter.

"Well, why don't we all go to Granny's and pick up something to eat?" Snow asked, as to break the silence.

Rhea smiled softly and took Rosie's hand, "That sounds lovely, dear."

Emma surprisingly turned around; she could have sworn that was Regina's voice, but it was Rhea's.

They were all strolling down the streets of Storybrook, Rosie now walking next to Snow, eager to learn about this new place. The older children were walking next to Rhea, "Mom," Hope started, "do you think it's a good idea for us all to come here, to meet Regina?" she asked.

"Well, honey, that's why we wait for her to come to us." Rhea stated, no doubt in her voice, Regina would come around eventually.

A few moments of silence went by, and Emma joined Rhea, she started digging in her pocket; looking for her phone. "I think I'm going to call Henry, he'll be thrilled to meet you." She said and dialed a number.

Samuel looked over at Rhea, "Henry?" he asked.

"Yes, our grandson." Rhea said happily.

"I know I have a grandson, only, I didn't think we would meet him this soon." He stated. Rhea merely chuckled at her husband's sudden nerves.

* * *

Minutes later, they were all sitting at Granny's, spread across two booths. Rosie was growing quite found of the Charmings, and insisted on sitting next to Snow, who only laughed at it. Benjamin was also sitting on that same table, and surprisingly enough, the conversations seemed easy, him and David talking about the Enchanted Forest, and of their twisted families.

The doorbell rang, and everyone looked up; it was Henry. Emma walked over to him and whispered something to him. Rhea rose as well, but kept standing in her spot, waiting for Henry to come over, which he did. He seemed quite shy at first, but then looked up at her and smiled. Rhea couldn't contain herself, she almost threw her arms around him, and hugged him tight, "My dear, dear, grandson." She said while hugging him. They pulled apart, and it didn't seem as if Henry minded being hugged so soon, so Rhea said nothing of it.

Henry's gaze shifted towards Samuel, who now rose from his seat. He reached his and out, and Henry took it, "Nice to meet you, Henry." Samuel said, being a little more subtle than his wife about the situation. Henry first looked over to Emma, who gave him a reassuring nod, and answered, "Nice to meet you too." Samuel let go of his hand, and gestured for him to sit down in their booth. Henry sat down at the opposite side of Samuel, no words were exchanged at first, but they slowly started talking, first about what to order, then about school, and sports, then about his mother, Regina. "She read the letter." Henry said and looked at Rhea, who didn't answer, just gave him a smile. "She just needs time, that's all, I told her she should trust you." Henry continued.

"That's entirely true Henry, and thank you for saying that to her." Rhea answered.

* * *

Across town, Regina was pacing back and forth in her study; an hour ago, Henry had gone to meet Rhea and the rest of her family at Granny's. After reading the letter, Regina reconsidered the whole story again, that it was actually true, Core wasn't her birth mother, but she had raised her. Regina couldn't help but be a little curious about her birth family, or whatever she should call them. And her birth father, what was he like, how did he look? She then got the idea to take the car, and casually drive through Storybrook, on the road that happens cross Granny's, just for a peek.

Regina grabbed her coat, and put it on while walking to the car. She pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. When she reached the street where Granny's was, she slowed down. She spotted Rhea standing outside, hugging someone. The pair pulled apart, and she saw it was Emma, _The Savior, saving the day. _Regina felt it, the anger coming back.

As if Rhea felt her daughters' presence, she turned around, and looked straight into Regina's car. As fast as he could, she put the car in third gear, and sped off.

Of course! That family always had to ruin everything! Regina shook her head, _I don't care! _She had no other parents than Cora and Henry, that was it, the parents who raised her. She drove towards her office, it would be stupid to turn around and drive past Granny's again. She pulled over, didn't even care to park her car. Suddenly her phone rang; she pulled it out of her purse, displayed Henry. "Hello dear." She answered.

_"Mom, I saw you drive past Granny's. Don't be such a coward, and come back. They're really nice!" _Henry seemed very excited.

"Henry, I'm not a coward. I just don't want to meet them at _Granny's_." she answered him.

_"Well, then we're coming to you, at the office." _He said, and before Regina could respond, he hung up.

Inside her office, Regina started pacing back and forth again, she admitted to herself, she was quite nervous. She herself thought that mere minutes had passed, but as she glanced at the clock, she realized she had been in her office for a half hour. There was a knock on the door, and it opened. Regina lifted her gaze towards the door; Rhea was standing there, with a tall older man, and four other people behind her. Henry came from behind them, and approached Regina and took her hand. His action made Regina's heart swell.

She looked at the people now standing before her; the older man, who she guessed was her birth father, had brown hair, with strands of grey, he was tall, a head taller than Rhea. Regina met his blue eyes, but quickly moved her gaze, which stopped at the little girl holding Rhea's hand. The girl smiled brightly, ran towards Regina and crashed into her waist, hugging her tight.

"Rosie!" Rhea called.

Regina stood frozen, not knowing what to do, she looked down at the little girl and smiled. She had brown eyes, long dark hair; looking much like Regina herself at that age. The little girl finally let go of Regina and walked over to Rhea, head down.

"I am sorry, she was very eager to finally meet you." Rhea said.

"We all are." Grace, one of the twin girls stated.

Regina looked up at her, she could clearly see that she was her sister, so very similar to herself, only the eyes had an different color; blue, like their father. Regina looked up at Samuel again, who now started to approach her. All she wanted to do was flee; she didn't want to do this anymore. Henry took her hand again, and she found herself exhaling, maybe it was relief? Maybe she could keep it together for now, just a little longer.

Samuel was now standing before her; he scanned her from top to toe. He carefully lifted his hand and gently placed it on Regina's cheek, tears streaming down his face. "My beautiful daughter."

Regina was to her own surprise holding her breath, she didn't exactly know why, maybe it was to hold back whatever threatened to push through. An expression, a tear, a smile, she did not know. When he took a step back, she finally let her breath out.

* * *

Regina was now sitting in her kitchen, everything around her was a blur, what had happened shortly before was a blur. She barely remembered getting back to her mansion, the past hour were mere memories; Rhea taking an arm around her and leading her to the car, which Rhea somehow managed to drive, Samuel leading her out of the car and into the very chair she was sitting in at this very moment. One thing she remembered very clearly was Henry never letting go of her hand; she smiled at the thought. Regina looked down at her hands; he was not holding it anymore.

Snapping out of her state of confusion and shock, she looked up at what was happening around her. Henry was standing next to Rhea, carving some vegetables; Hope and Grace were doing the dishes. Benjamin had stepped outside to get some more wood from the garage. She then moved her gaze, and looked to her left. She saw Rosie standing there, watching Regina. At pure reflex, Regina smiled at her again. "I've missed you, and I love you." Rosie mumbled while looking up at her. Regina's mouth fell half-open at what the little girl just said. Luckily, before Regina had to come up with an answer, Samuel walked over, and scooped Rosie into his arms. He walked a few steps towards the kitchen counter and gently sat her back to the ground, "Mommy needs your help princess." He said and kissed her forehead.

"So, how are you doing mom?" Henry asked.

Regina slowly turned her head towards him and smiled, "I'm fine Henry, just a lot to take in."

Henry laughed, "Yeah, I know. But I'll stay here now too." He said leaned in to rest his head on her shoulder.

Regina briefly stroked his head and smiled widely, "My little prince."

* * *

**_One more thing; I want Regina to have a love interest in this story, but who should it be? Daniel, Robin Hood, Hook, ooor..? Let me know! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Evening Conversations

**Well, hello guys! I decided to post a short chapter, nothing really happening, other than all of them starting to get to know each other :)**

**Someone said that they'd like to see Regina not liking her siblings, but I would like for Regina to get a close relationship with them, eventually - and of course there will be ups' and downs'. **

**Thank you for your reviews, follows and favs! Makes my day! 3 **

**I have totallt forgotten to write this before, but: I don't own OUAT.**

**Hope you like it!**

**XO**

* * *

Again, Regina felt like the past hours were a haze, again, what had happened was a blur. She was currently sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, Henry sitting next to her. Grace came walking over and sat two mugs of hot cocoa in front of them on the table. "Hey." She said casually.

Regina looked up at her, "Hello." She said in her usual way. She scanned Grace again, her face, much similar to her own. She couldn't be much younger than her.

Noticing that Regina was looking at her, she started to talk; "Ok, I'll start. Well, let's see, I'm two years younger than you. Hope is my twin sister, as you may have noticed." She said and chuckled.

Regina didn't respond, only pushing herself to sit upright in the couch.

Grace took it as a sign to keep talking, "Don't let the obvious similarities fool you, we're very different."

"That's an understatement." Benjamin shot in and sat down next to Grace.

"Excuse me, I'm talking?" Grace said, pretending to be mad.

Regina watched the scene before her, adults, not much younger than herself, acting like teenagers, _strange. _

Benjamin raised an eyebrow in response.

"Anyway, yes, we're _very _different. She _can _be quite cold sometimes, but she means nothing by it. I talk a lot, she doesn't –"

"That's an understatement too, you don't just _talk _a lot, you _babble." _Benjamin said and laughed, so did Henry, even Regina chuckled.

"Shut up..!" Grace said and elbowed her brother.

Regina reached out to take a sip of the cocoa, "Excuse me for asking, but shouldn't you all be married, taking you grew up in the Enchanted Forest?"

"No, that's a logic question; you forced to be married at 18?" Grace said with a soft voice.

Regina nodded.

"Well, as you may have noticed, our parents love each other very much, they share _true love. _They want that for us as well, so they never wanted to push us into a relationship, _or _a marriage we did not want to be in." Grace paused, "I guess none of us have met the right person yet." She paused again, before she lifted her gaze, and looked over at her twin sister, "And there's another difference between us," everyone understood who she was talking about, "I have an eye for men, she has an eye for women."

Before anyone had the time to respond, someone else said something, "I would have preferred sharing that myself." Hope said, looking serious.

Grace smiled softly at her, "I'm sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut."

Hope smiled back at her, "It's quite alright, it's not like it's a secret, dear sister." She replied and sat down next to Henry; sitting upright, one leg crossed the other. She majestically leaned one of her elbows on the arm of the couch.

Henry, with wide eyes, sitting in the middle of Regina and Hope, turned to look at Hope first, then at Regina. His mouth fell open; the similarity between the two was striking, not only looks, but personality-wise.

Both Grace and Benjamin burst into laughter, "You… should… see… you face!" Grace managed to say between breaths.

Regina and Hope merely leaned forward in the couch, exchanged a look, and gracefully leaning back.

The action only made the three others laugh harder, now joined by Hope and Regina.

* * *

After they had dinner and finished cleaning up, they sat back into the living room. Regina glanced at the clock, "Henry, I think it's time for bed." She said in a more serious tone, but with a smile.

Henry looked disappointed, but started to walk up the stairs.

"He's a cute boy." Grace said.

Regina smiled softly, "He's my everything." She said and got from up the couch and followed Henry upstairs. He was already in bed, ready to be tucked in. Regina sat down of the side of the bed and stroked his hair.

"Admit it mom, you had fun tonight." Henry said and smiled widely.

With a raised eyebrow, Regina answered, "I had no such thing." She said, showing no emotion.

Henry looked down, caught off guard by Regina's sudden seriousness.

Regina laughed, "Honey, I did actually have fun tonight." She said.

"I knew it!" Henry beamed.

With another small laugh, Regina tucked her son in, stroked his hair, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." Henry said before she went out of his room.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She replied. She felt _so _happy in that moment; she was really a mother to him. Ever since Emma had become a part of her sons' life, she constantly feared that he would choose Emma instead of her; many times, he had done just that. It had hurt, like a sting in her heart. But she started to accept that Emma was always going to be a part of Henry's life, that he would spend much time with her, yes, she started to be somewhat alright with that. Because she _knew _her son loved her, and that he needed her to be his mother.

"Regina?"

It took her a minute to react to whoever called her.

"Yes?" she replied to Rhea.

"I think it's time for us to leave, we'll stay at Granny's." she said and turned around to walk down the stairs.

Regina stopped her, "If you want, you could stay here, my house is big enough." She said.

"Are you sure?" Rhea asked.

Regina only nodded and started to walk downstairs, to show them their rooms. When she got to the living room, she saw that the whole family was gathered. She remained standing, but started talking, "I'm sure you're all tired, so I've suggested that you stay here. I have three guestrooms, two of them are down the hall over there," she said and pointed to the right, "and the third is upstairs, next to the master bedroom."

The others didn't respond right away, but then Benjamin rose, "Thanks Regina, I think I'm going to bed right away!"

"Yeah, me too." Grace said. Another nod from Hope, telling everyone she too was off to bed.

Rosie had fallen asleep on the couch, so Grace picked her up, "She can sleep in our bed tonight, right sister?" she half-whispered.

"Alright, but if she starts kicking in her sleep, it's out." Hope replied rather coldly.

Grace rolled her eyes at her sister, and stared to walk to one of the guestrooms.

All of a sudden, Regina was standing alone with Rhea and Samuel. He put his arm around his wife and said, "Well, I suppose it's time for us to go to bed too."

"Yes, me too." Regina replied and turned around to walk up the stairs, and as she was halfway up, she heard giggling from behind her and turned around. What she saw made her feel quite awkward; Rhea and Samuel were kissing, but when they saw Regina watching them, they broke apart. Regina realized she was staring, and quickly said, "I'm sorry," and started to walk up the stairs again.

"No, we're sorry." Samuel said.

Regina turned around to face them yet again, "I…" she started, "I'm just not used to _that," _she gestured pointing at them, "I don't think I've ever seen my parents even hug." She finished and looked down.

"I'm sure they loved each other, in their own way." Samuel said and smiled softly.

Regina nodded in response, walked up to her room and finally got to bed; she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**PS: Regina's lovelife will come, but not yet, so you can still suggest some, Robin Hood, Daniel, or..?**

**One last thing, I wrote that Regina was 18 when she married King Leopold, is that right, or was she younger? :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Small Signs

**First of all – thank you so much for the response on the story, it really means a lot to me! 3**

**In this chapter (again, quite short), you'll find out who Regina's love interest will be, and I hope that no one is too disappointed about my choice, it was a difficult decision to make, hope you like it anyway :)**

**This will be the last chapter before Christmas, because I'm leaving for a vacation… Anyhow, enjoy your read.**

**XO.**

* * *

A month had passed since Regina's biological family had arrived Storybrook; they were still here. To her own surprise, she had managed to stay sane for the time they had stayed at her house. Yes, occasionally, she had to calmly walk to her room, put a pillow to her mouth, and scream from the top of her lungs. After the second week, Rhea had noticed Regina getting more edgy, so she had started to look for a house in Storybrook. Because Regina was the mayor of the town, a big house was soon available for rent. The house was big enough for the whole family. The "big kids" as Rhea referred them to, had decided to wait a little while to look for apartments for themselves; they had to get settled first. The whole family had adapted really fast, taking they all came from the Enchanted Forest, not used to this world, but Rhea had said that their family always adapted quickly to new things.

Henry had left after three days, back to Emma. Regina was fine with that; she hadn't really thought that he would stay that long in the first place. A couple of days later, he had invited her to have lunch with him at the diner, just the two of them. They had agreed that lunch, three times a week, was becoming a permanent thing.

During the last month, Regina had started to build a relationship to her brother and sisters; she had become particularly close with Grace, surprisingly not Hope, who was so much alike herself. Rosie was often at her side, eager to talk and get to know her oldest sister. Regina wouldn't admit it often, or even out loud, but she had grown quite fond of the little girl. Regina had even started to soften up to her birth parents, but she always referred to them as Rhea and Samuel. Her mother and father were Cora and Henry.

Today, Regina was busy at her office, catching up on paperwork. She had told her secretary that she did not want to be disturbed, but at 12 o'clock, she walked in, "Madam Mayor, there is someone to see you." She said nervously.

Regina didn't look up, her gaze staying on the papers before her, "Anne, I specifically told you that I –" she was cut off.

"Regina, you need to eat sometime." It was Grace, holding a paper bag of take-away food from Granny's. "I brought you favorite." She said with a smile.

Regina finally looked up at her sister, smiling when she saw what she was wearing. Ever since she had been here, Grace had picked up her own sweet style. Today she was wearing a light blue dress, knee length, with a white lace jacket. She finished her look with braided hair and black stilettoes. "Alright," Regina said, moved to sit down at the little table, Grace followed her. As they sat down, Regina glanced at Grace's shoes again, and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I haven't really found a perfect pair yet… so I borrowed yours…" Grace said.

Regina chuckled, "It's alright dear."

In silence, they started on their lunch, Regina eating her César-salad. Some minutes passed, and Grace started to talk, "Regina, remember one of our first days here, you asked why any of us weren't married, so I ask you the same, why aren't you?" she asked.

Regina sighed, "I guess it didn't work out that way." She paused, but looked at Grace, who wasn't satisfied with her answer. "I've been in love once, but that was a long time ago."

Grace looked at her and smiled sympathetically, "Well, where is he now?" she said.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You don't know? Couldn't you see everything thru the barrier?"

With a nod, Grace answered, "Yes, but our parents didn't _want _us to see everything, because, quite frankly, you've been through a lot." She said.

"Yes, that is true." Regina said and looked down at her salad.

"Are you going to tell me your story?" Grace asked.

At first, Regina hesitated, but then she started talking. She told the whole story from when she was a young girl, learning how to ride horses, falling in love with the stable boy, and about rescuing Snow from a runaway horse. When talking about Daniel, Regina smiled; she hadn't talked about him to anyone for a long time. However, the smile faded when she came to Snow's betrayal, which led Cora to taking the life of her true love. A single tear slid down her cheek when her love story came to an end.

Grace quickly took Regina's hand from across the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry Regina." Grace said, but continued, "If it makes you feel any better, I can kill Snow for you."

Regina chuckled, "That's not necessary dear, but I _do _feel better."

There was another moment of silence, until Grace decided to brake it, "Has there… never been anyone else?" she asked carefully, not wanting to push too hard on her sister.

It took a minute before Regina answered, "Not really, but a while after I married the king, I met Tinkerbell –"

"Oh, so you are attracted to men and women?" Grace asked, trying to be subtle, but failed.

Regina shook her head, "No, and if you would let me finish…" she paused, "She had a solution for my misery. She could help me get my happy ending, by finding my true love, I could let go of the darkness. I wouldn't believe her, Daniel was my true love." She paused again, "One night, she came to the palace, she'd brought pixie dust. We used it to find the man I was supposed to be with, and we did. He was in a tavern, drinking beer, I only saw his back, and his wrist with the lion tattoo. Tinkerbell urged me to go inside, but I didn't, I was afraid, I was afraid that if I went in there, the person I knew myself as, would disappear. And that thought scared me more than anything, that darkness I had in me was all I had, I wouldn't let it go. I only know him as "the man with the lion tattoo"."

* * *

Grace had just left the Mayor's office, and was now walking down the street. All she was thinking about was Regina, the story she'd just told her. Grace had grown very fond of Regina, her lost big sister. She wanted nothing else for Regina but happiness; she had experienced too much pain, over and over again, so heartache. Yes, Regina had caused much suffering, but wouldn't anyone with such a scarred soul do the same? Grace asked herself that, and there was no doubt in her mind, she _would _have done the same.

This man, with the lion tattoo, would be Regina's happy ending, but who was he? How can she find him with so little information? Was he even alive after all these years? More and more questions started to form in Grace's mind. Maybe she should leave matters as they were, but Regina _needs _someone else than her son to love. She kept reasoning with herself about what to do. She figured that there would be no harm done by just gathering some information; maybe find out who he is.

Suddenly Grace stopped walking, turned around, and noticed she was standing outside the library, _it must be a sign, _Grace thought to herself. She walked inside, and went to the fairytale section. With all the books she managed to carry, she dropped them all down at one of the tables. Quickly she skimmed through many book, much information about princes and heroes, but nothing about a lion tattoo.

Disappointed, Grace walked out of the library. Head down, she didn't see Henry walking towards her, and accidentally bumped into him, "Oh, sorry Henry!"

Henry just smiled, "No worries." He kept walking beside her, but noticed something was off, "What's wrong?" he asked.

It took a little while before Grace got herself to answer, "It's just that I'm looking for some information. I looked through many fairytale books in the library, but I can't find what I'm looking for."

Henry's face lid up, "You can look through mine! It has the stories of all of us!"

Grace turned around to face him, and gripped his arm, "What? Really?" a smile formed on her face.

With a nod, Henry took his aunt's hand and dragged her to Snow's apartment. When they arrived, Henry ran into one of the bedrooms, and quickly returned with the book in his hands. Grace's eyes went wide as the book was handed to her. Carefully, she opened the book, and went through the pages, each one of them. When she got to the middle, she stopped; there as a picture of Regina and Tinkerbell.

Henry was sitting next to her, he couldn't believe what he saw, "That page wasn't there before!"

* * *

_**Well, now you know who her love interest will be! For those who wanted it to be Emma, I'm planning on them become friends, and quite close. **_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**PS. Did anyone else cry during the winter finally, or was it just me?**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Give it a chance

**So, finally! Here's a new chapter! This one is quite Grace centered, trying to help her big sister.**

**Thank you so much for the response on this story – it means the world to me!**

**Happy New Year!**

**XO**

* * *

The following pages illustrated the story Regina had just told her. Henry didn't even get the time to read the pages. Before he could protest, Grace slammed the book together and got up,

"I'm borrowing this, ok?" she asked, but was already halfway out the door.

"But –" was all Henry got to reply, she was already gone.

Grace's mood lightened up, she had gotten was she was looking for. With the book under her arm, she headed towards the diner. She swung the door open and sat down at the nearest booth, not even bothering to look up and say hi to Ruby or Granny. Eagerly, she opened the storybook again. Quickly, she scanned through the pages; there were illustrations of Regina talking to Tinker Bell, the two them flying off the tavern, then, the man with the lion tattoo.

Holding her breath, she turned the page, but to her disappointment, there was a picture of Mulan. She couldn't help but wonder; why was Mulan suddenly in the story? She scanned the pages, reading something about a gang; The Merry Men. With lost hope, Grace turned yet another page. This time, there was an image of Mulan shaking hands with a man, at this, Grace's eyes widened. On the wrist of the strange man was a tattoo, a tattoo of a lion. Her gaze shifted towards the text, her eyes stopped on a name, Robin Hood.

With no time to loose, she got up from her seat and went over to the counter, "Hey, Ruby? Could you get me two coffees to go please?" she asked politely.

Ruby looked at her and smiled, "Sure, you in a hurry?"

Grace nodded, "Kinda'."

Only minutes later, Grace was on her way over to the Sheriff's station. Deep in her thoughts, she wondered what had become of Robin Hood. She was hoping that he, along with many of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest had been sent here, to Storybrooke. She walked in, seeing Emma in her office, writing on her computer.

"Hi Emma." she greeted.

With a surprised look, Emma replied, "Hey."

Hesitating, Grace started talking, "Do you have some kind of list of all the people living in Storybrooke? Maybe with their addresses and what work they have?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, suspiciously, "Yeah… Why...?"

Grace sighed, "It's complicated."

"I have time." Emma replied, turning away from the computer.

With a sigh, Grace sat down in the chair opposed to Emma, and started narrate the story about Regina's failed love life. Fifteen minutes later, when Grace was finally done, Emma looked puzzled, "So let me get this straight; you want to find Robin Hood, who is supposed to be Regina's true love?"

Grace looked back at her with keen eyes, Emma couldn't help but slightly roll her eyes, "Okay, wait here."

With that, Emma got up from behind her desk, and walked towards the archives. Only a moment later, she returned with a book that must content hundreds of pages. Emma slammed the book on the table in front of Grace, "Here, have fun."

Grace muttered a "thank you", and began scanning pages. She focused on their jobs instead of names, since it was highly unlikely that Robin Hood would be registered here. About thirty minutes later, she had gotten about halfway through the book. Losing both hope and will, she tiredly read job titles; secretary, hair dresser, teacher, florist, another teacher, motor mechanic, forester.. _Wait! _She thought. _Forester? _

Emma saw Grace's posture straightening, eyes glued in the book, "Got something?" she asked.

Grace took a minute before she answered, "Maybe…" she replied without looking up at Emma. "There's a guy, he's a forester, lives to himself in the forest, not far from the town line, with his son."

Emma rose, "Let's go check it out."

"Really?" Grace was surprised.

* * *

Some minutes later, Emma parked the car just outside the tree line of the forest and got out, along with Grace. They followed a small path that lead towards a small house, more of cabin. Lights were on inside, which illuminated the surroundings. As they closed in on the house, Emma paused, "Let me take care of the talking."

Grace gave a mere nod, and continued. Now standing in front of the door, Emma knocked. They heard footsteps approaching quickly, the door opened. A tall man was standing before them, brown hair, blue eyes, dressed in a casual knitted sweater and jeans, a very handsome man. Taken slightly aback, Emma stumbled in her words, "Hi. I'm Emma, Emma Swan with the Sheriff's Office."

The man looked surprised himself, "Hello, what can I do you for?" he asked with a British accent.

"We're just doing some registration on Storybrooke's residents after the curse broke. We would like to know who you were known as in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked. She had taken a pad and pen in hand to seem more convenient.

"Oh, I'm Robin Hood." He paused, "Might I ask, why are you doing this just now, the curse was broken a while ago, was it not?"

Emma took a moment to come up with an answer, "Well, there has been so much going on, and we simply haven't come around to do it until now." She replied, quite satisfied her response.

"Alright, I understand, anything else you need to know?" Robin Hood asked.

"No, that was it, thanks."

He gave her a smile and shut the door.

Nor Emma or Grace said anything before they got the car. It was Grace who finally decided to say something, "I can't believe he's been here, all this time!"

"Well, he's not exactly living out in the open, if I can put it that way." Emma replied, eyes fixed on the road.

"Thank you so much Emma! If you need anything from me, just tell me, okay?"

Emma chuckled at Grace's enthusiasm, "I'll keep that in mind. I'll drop you off at your house."

As Emma had promised, she stopped outside Grace's house. "Emma, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." She said maturely.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Emma replied and smiled.

Grace squeezed Emma's hand and said goodbye before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Grace woke up, feeling refreshed. It was a beautiful morning: sunrays peeking through the curtains, shining upon her face. She smiled at the warmth it gave. She started thinking, thinking of Robin Hood, she had to tell Regina. She got up, still sitting in bed, toes touching the soft carpet on the floor. Stretching her arms, she rose and got dressed.

Some moments later, Grace found herself walking towards the mansion, it was Saturday, so Regina would be home. Softly, Grace gave the door a knock. The door swung open, revealing a smiling Regina, "Good morning dear."

"Good morning sis." Grace replied.

Sensing that Grace was nervous, Regina decided to ask, "Are you alright dear?"

With a big exhale, Grace sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, and gestured for Regina to come sit next to her. When she did, Grace took her hands in hers. "Regina, you know by now I love you. Upon these last few weeks, we've gotten to know each other, becoming the sisters that we are. Yesterday, when you told me that there is someone out there for you, I couldn't help but feel sad, because you didn't know who he was. But I also felt exited, because if you could find him, he would be your happy ending, another chance at true love." Grace paused. Regina didn't understand where Grace was going with this, so he continued, "Maybe I stepped over the line, but I did some digging. I know who he is, and he's here in Storybrooke."

The first reaction Regina had was to remove her hands from her sisters. She could feel anger rising within her, "I told you all that in confidence, you have _no _business trying to find him!" she said in a deep voice.

Before Grace even got to answer, Regina got up, "Leave please." She said calmly. With a sad look Grace nodded and walked out.

Regina was angry, but also frightened. She felt the very same feeling she'd felt years ago, back then happiness seemed like such a terrible fate, she'd picked revenge over hope. She put on jacket and started walking outside. She had found fresh air seemed to calm her anger. She strolled down the town, reaching the park, there she eyed a bench and sat down. She looked around her, the cold autumn wind was dancing in the air. Right next to the bench was a tree, dressed in red and yellow leaves, that would soon be taken by the wind and reveal the trees' bare branches, only to be covered by snow when winter came.

She inhaled, the clean and healthy air filling her lungs. She didn't even notice Emma coming and sitting down next to her, when she did, she was puzzled, "Miss Swan?"

"Hey," Emma started, "I know about your fight with Grace." She paused, "and what it was about." Regina stayed quiet, so Emma continued, "You should give it a change Regina. Give love and happiness a chance. What's so bad about that? I have been in love once, and it was wonderful, great even, you know that." She paused again, "As for Grace, she just wants to see you happy."

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked and looked over at Emma.

Emma shrugged, "I think we should try and get better along, for Henry's sake."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You want us to be friends, after –"

"All we've been through." Emma finished, "Yeah, I mean, we're acting like a divorced couple, fighting over their kid. I think we both know that it's taking a toll on Henry. He needs to see that his mothers can have a civil conversation, maybe even laugh every now and then. I am willing to try, are you?"

Regina was taken off guard by Emma's sudden friend request, but she didn't dislike it, "Sure Emma, I'm willing to try and be friend."

Emma smiled and rose, "Give it a chance Regina."

Regina gave Emma a wondering look.

"Love."

* * *

_Btw, do any of you know how old Roland is, about three or four maybe?_

_And, would you let me know what you think? ;)_


	11. Chapter 11 - Sleep Deprived

**Well, here's a new chapter! In honor of Swan Queen Week, (I hope it still is), I've written about the two them getting along, and becoming friends. **

**I'm not sure how much I'll be writing in the time coming, because, I'm actually moving to New York in two weeks, from Norway! But I'll try to keep it up! Thank you for reading and reviewing so far, I really appreciate it! 3 **

**Hope you like it,**

**XO**

* * *

Regina was currently wrapped in a blanket, sitting comfortably in the couch in front of the fireplace. Emma's words were spiraling in her mind, giving love a chance. _Who would ever love a villain like me? _She thought to herself. As for Grace, she now realized that she might had overreacted. She reached for her cell phone and dialed Rhea's number, or rather the only number the whole family had, one phone. It dialed, once, twice, a third time, a forth, then somebody answered, it was Rhea, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Regina." she said.

"Hi honey!" Rhea said, and waited for Regina to speak.

It took her a minute, "Is… is Grace there?"

"No, she's out with Hope, taking a walk I believe." Rhea said.

Trying not to let out a disappointed sigh, Regina pulled herself together, "Oh, alright, I'll call later. Bye."

"Do you want me to come over?" Rhea asked before they hung up.

"No, I'd rather be alone right now." Regina said plainly.

"Alright then, but do call if there's anything you need, honey." Rhea paused, "And I'll let Grace know you called." She hung up.

Regina threw the phone on the small table next to the couch. She wrapped the blanket closer to her body, eyes almost closing; she was _so _tired. Before she could fall into a deep sleep, Regina jumped up from the couch, the swift movement making her dizzy. She dragged her feet up the stairs and in the bathroom. Quickly, she brushed her teeth and put on her silk blue pajamas. The minute her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

_Regina looked around her; she didn't know where she was. She was standing in an empty void, nothing but bright light around her. Turning around, she noticed something a few feet away. She looked closer, now seeing that it was someone, rather than something. She couldn't make out who it was. Glancing down, she could see a tattoo on the person's wrist. The tattoo was of a lion. Regina tried to walk closer, but when she did, he only moved further from her._

Regina jolted awake. She had been dreaming, the dream was so vivid. Trying to relax again, not over-thinking the dream, she tried to close her eyes, but sleep couldn't find her. Hours went by, and still, she couldn't sleep. Slowly, but surely, morning came. Frustrated, she threw the covers off and headed towards the shower. It was Sunday, her day off, what on earth was she going to do all day? She picked up the phone, trying to call Grace once more. This time, Grace answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Grace." Regina said.

"Oh, hi." Grace replied, sounding surprised.

"Listen," Regina started, "I'm really sorry for the way I reached yesterday. I'm just frightened, and I don't like to be."

Silence.

"Oh, my dear big sister, you don't have to apologize. I stepped over the line. _I'm _sorry."

Another moment of silence, "And I love you too." Regina said and hung up. She couldn't help but feel relief, having resolved the situation. Regina then smiled at herself, being so mature. She had grown; apologizing had never been her style. This time she really cared about what happened.

The day passed faster than she'd thought. It was time for bed, getting a good night's rest was exactly what she needed. However, about an hour after she'd fallen asleep, she woke up from the same dream as the night before. Same procedure followed; no sleep.

* * *

Regina was sitting in her office at the Town Hall, rubbing her temples. Today was Wednesday. By now, she was sleep-deprived. Night after night, she'd woken up from the same dream, the man with the lion tattoo, never getting to see his face, not even a glimpse.

This week involved a lot of paper work at the Mayor's Office, brining papers everywhere, getting signatures. Today she needed the Sheriff's signature.

Walking into the station, she spotted Emma sitting at her desk, filling some papers of her own. She looked up watching the Mayor approach, "Whoa, you look like shit." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you for stating that Miss Swan."

Emma laughed, "We're friends now, remember? So it's Emma."

Regina slammed the stack of files on Emma's desk, "Sign these."

Emma's eyes widened, "_All _of them, it's like, what? Twenty reports?"

Nodding, Regina turned her heel and started to walk off.

"Wait a second!" Emma yelled after her, jumping to her feet.

Rolling her eyes, Regina slowly turned around.

"Talk to me. What's going on Regina?" Emma said, gesturing for them to sit down.

Regina hesitated, "I haven't slept through a whole night since Saturday."

"What? Why haven't you just stayed home, getting some rest?"

"And do what exactly, stare at the wall?" Regina said, frustration in her voice.

"Good point. But kidding aside, do you know why? Is something bothering you? I know from personal experience, dreaming can be quite shitty."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Well, dreaming seems to be the problem, or more specific, one dream. The same one over and over."

"Hmm… That sucks. At eight o'clock tonight, I'm coming over to your house. Be sure to wear running shoes and work-out clothes."

Before Regina got to answer, Emma rose, and walked back to her office.

* * *

The clock showed eight, and as of cue, there was a knock on the door. Regina rose and opened the door. Emma was wearing a bright pink tank top and black tights, "Ready?" Nodding, Regina followed Emma out the door. They started out walking, and slowly started jogging; soon, they were almost sprinting. After about two minutes, Regina started to slow down.

Emma noticed, "What's the matter, Your Majesty? Can't keep up?" she smirked.

Out of breath, Regina looked up, and started running; right past Emma. Within minutes, they were back at the mansion. Opening the door of her house, Regina let herself fall to the floor, lying there breathing heavily. Emma smiled and went to lay next to her. Finally getting control of her breathing, she started talking, "Emma, what was your plan about this?"

"When you run like that outside, you get the fresh air. It gets your energy up, but also makes for a good night's sleep." Emma paused, "You're in good shape by the way."

Regina chuckled, "You're not so bad yourself."

Emma rose, "Now, it's almost 9.30, so go shower, then come back down, I'll wait."

Not asking any questions, Regina did as she was told. Coming back down, she smelled chocolate. It the kitchen, Emma had prepared to cups. "I just made some cocoa if you don't mind."

There was cinnamon on top, Regina smiled at it. "Just the way Henry likes it." She stated.

They sat there in the kitchen, talking about everything, much about Henry, but briefly about Regina's birth family too. They talked, much like good friends would. Suddenly the clock hit 10.30. "I think I should get to bed." Regina said.

"If you want, you can try one last thing, it used to help me get to sleep."

Regina looked puzzled, "Alright." She stood waiting for Emma to proceed.

"Eh, it requires for you to be in bed. Just say when you're there."

Not knowing whatsoever what Emma was up to, she once again did what she was asked. Changing her clothes, she thought of herself, going along with all this. One year ago, she'd never! Getting settled in bed, she called for Emma.

Emma sat down next to her at the edge of the bed, "Now, close your eyes." As Regina did, Emma started to stroke her eyelids with a gentle hand. Not even a second past, and Regina shot her eyes open, "Miss Swan! This is ridiculous!"

"Shut up! This _will _help you sleep!" Emma replied.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina closed her eyes again, "Alright, but we'll never speak of this again, understood?"

"Right." Emma said and continued stroking Regina's eyelids.

Regina felt her mind slowly drifting, thoughts turning to dreams. Sleep finally found her, and this time, she slept through the whole night.

* * *

_What do you think?_


End file.
